Llanview
General Hospital Port Charles | genre = Soap opera | creator = Agnes Nixon | type = City | nicknames = | source = | locations = | people = The Cramers The Lords/Mannings | address = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }}Llanview, Pennsylvania is the fictional setting of the ABC soap opera One Life to Live. It is said to be a suburb of Philadelphia, making it around a six hour drive between Port Charles and Llanview. Many characters from Llanview have moved to or visited Port Charles, New York; and some characters from Port Charles have visited Llanview. Since One Life to Live's cancellation in 2012, Téa Delgado's house in Llanview has been shown on General Hospital. There have also been some other connections between the two cities. For more information regarding the city of Llanview, see the ''One Life to Live'' wiki. :Please note, the dates listed for each character do not reflect the character's dates in a particular city if that city's show (''OLTL for Llanview, GH for Port Charles) is that character's original show in which they appeared.'' Characters *Steve Hardy - Steve visited Llanview from Port Charles to consult on a case at their hospital. (in Llanview 1969) *Marco Dane - Marco left Llanview and moved to Port Charles as a private investigator working for Tracy Quartermaine. (in PC September 1992 to 1993) *Rae Cummings - Rae left Llanview and came to Port Charles in search of clues to finding her long-lost daughter. After finding her daughter Skye, Rae returned to Port Charles with her. (in PC March to April 2000; April to May 2001; November to December 2001; May 2002) *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine - Skye left Pine Valley and went to Llanview and found her birth mother, Rae. She left Llanview with Rae to go to Port Charles to find her believed-to-be birth father Alan Quartermaine. Alan adopted Skye, and she has since returned at times to be with her adoptive family. (in Llanview July 1999 to April 2001, November to December 2012; in PC April 2001 to January 2008, March to July 2010, August to September 2011, November 2012) *Starr Manning - Starr came to Port Charles with her daughter Hope and boyfriend Cole when their flight was redirected. She decided to stay in town to get justice for Cole and Hope's deaths. (in PC February 2012 to March 2013) *Cole Thornhart - Cole came to Port Charles with his daughter Hope and girlfriend Starr when their flight was redirected. He died in a car accident, along with his daughter, minutes after arriving. (in PC February 2012) *Hope Manning-Thornhart - Hope came to Port Charles with her mother Starr and father Cole when their flight was redirected. She died in a car accident, along with her father, minutes after arriving. (in PC February 2012) *Blair Cramer - Blair left Llanview when she heard about her daughter Starr, granddaughter Hope, and Cole's car accident and came to Port Charles. She has since returned to visit Starr. (in PC March 2012; July 2012) *Todd Manning - Todd left Llanview, jumping bail for his twin brother's murder, when he heard his daughter Starr was hurt. He was taken back to Llanview by police Lt. John McBain, but then returned after being cleared of his own murder charge when Starr was charged with the attempted murder of Sonny Corinthos. He has decided to stay in Port Charles to be near his daughter. (in PC March 2012; May 2012 to March 2013) *John McBain - John left Llanview to pick up Todd Manning, since he had jumped bail. He decided to stay in Port Charles to take down Sonny Corinthos (in PC March 2012 to March 2013) *Téa Delgado - Téa came to Port Charles from Llanview to represent Starr who was being charged with the attempted murder of Sonny Corinthos. While in town, she gave birth to her son Victor Lord III, who died shortly after birth and was switched with Danny Morgan. She then returned to Llanview. She returned to Port Charles after the baby was kidnapped and brought there. She went home to Llanview after realizing the baby wasn't hers. (in PC May to June 2012; October 2012) *Danny Morgan - Danny went to live in Llanview with Téa Delgado after he was switched at birth with her deceased baby Victor Lord III (in Llanview June to October 2012) *Heather Webber - Heather went to Llanview to find Téa Delgado and baby "Victor." (in Llanview September to October 2012) *Carly Jacks - Carly went to Llanview with Todd Manning and Skye Chandler-Quartermaine to stop Blair Cramer from marrying Tomás Degado, whom they believe to actually be Lorenzo Alcázar (in Llanview November to December 2012) *Nora Buchanan - Nora came to Port Charles to represent Valentin Cassadine on a custody case for his daughter Charlotte Cassadine. She has also represented Kevin Collins after has was charged with aiding and embedding his brother Ryan Chamberlain. (in PC March 2017 and 2019) *Alexis Davis - Alexis went to Llanview to try and persuade Nora Buchanan to help her get Julian Jerome out of prison (in Llanview November 2017) *Valentin Cassadine - Valentin went to Llanview after Alexis blackmailed him to get Nora Buchanan to get Julian Jerome out of prison (in Llanview November 2017) Other connections *Former Port Charles resident Ian Thornhart's twin brother Patrick Thornhart (Cole Thornhart's father) used to live in Llanview. *Port Charles resident Sam McCall used to be a host on the show Everyday Heroes, which aired in Llanview. *In May 2012, Johnny Zacchara mentioned that he is reading a book about a mother and daughter in Pennsylvania who both have DID. The book is about Viki Lord and Jessica Buchanan in Llanview. Kate Howard was seen reading the book in her office onscreen. In June 2012, Kate was surprised to find out that Viki and Jessica are related to Starr, and she told her that she had read the book about them. Category:Locations Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s